Semiconductor devices are expanding their uses in a variety of electronic, microelectronic, optoelectronic and micro-optoelectronic applications. The assembly of such devices requires the use of materials that can provide a broad range of properties for applications such as die attach adhesives, underfili materials, prepreg binders, encapsulants, protective layers, and other related applications. To be useful, such materials should have the ability to be formulated for the specific physical and chemical properties of a particular application. Such properties include, but are not limited to, appropriate adhesion, thermo-mechanical properties such as coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) and modulus of elasticity (Modulus), temperature stability, optical properties such as clarity or color and moisture resistance. Issues with current materials namely, epoxies, are related to high moisture absorption and inadequate thermal stability/decomposition temperature and yellowing at high temperature.
A number of polymeric materials are currently available for such applications. These materials include curable allylated amide compounds, curable vinyl ethers as well as curable silicone compositions, epoxy compositions, polyimide compositions and acrylic compositions. However, often these available materials do not provide all of the desired properties of a specific application, and are employed only as a best available choice. That is to say, a user often has to choose good performance with respect to one desired property at the expense of less than desirable performance in another. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a material that provides good performance over a broader range of such properties for such exemplary applications.